Twister
by guys in my head
Summary: Seth and Leah finally meet their imprints and there are more shapeshifters than you would think...
1. So What Does That Make Me?

So…What Does That Make Me?

"SAVE IT!" I spat angrily at my cousin Aiden. His brown eyes flashed angrily, but I didn't have to listen to him now did I? I was leader in these parts and it was about time he learned it. Just because he felt the need to protect me from all that was myth and legend doesn't mean he should. I can fend for myself damnit. If he wanted to do something helpful for me why doesn't he go out and murder that dumbass of a best friend, Eric, for me. This was all HIS fault to begin with!

"Where the hell are you planning to go?" He laughed sarcastically.

"I-I-I-I'm going to see Uncle Billy." I faltered.

"And you're getting the money for this…"

"I'll run there." I took my coat from the rack and headed for the door, but Aiden had already blocked me.

"He doesn't know what you are, what are you going to say?" He smiled.

"That I flew there, obviously." I turned towards the back door, but he was there again.

"Just tell me, why exactly are you leaving, Shea?" He sighed.

I wanted to rip that stupid red hair out of his stupid little head.

"I can't be here with them." I whispered.

"You have to forgive Liz sometime, you guys were so close."

"But she—"

"Did what fate told her to? I hardly see fault in that." He rolled his eyes.

"Fate is out to SCREW ME!" I screamed. I had had enough of the time trip. I wanted out. If Aiden thought I was going to stay here another minute after a YEAR of watching my boyfriend, MY BOYFRIEND, make out with my once was BEST FRIEND he was WRONG!

He read my mind, haha it was ironic wasn't it? We could read human minds too now couldn't we?

"Eric didn't realize, I didn't realize. We didn't know it was real, Shea." He apologized. "And Liz wasn't even a part of it until after you began to ignore her—"

"I HAD EVERY RITE TO IGNORE HER!" I knew the black splotches were forming on my skin, if he didn't get out of my way right now he'd be in the line of fire. Super healing or not, he was done for once I pounded him to shreds.

"Watch it." He warned.

I took a deep breath and, eventually, calmed down. It was weird, I admit, my cousin probably was better for Eric anyways. She was a good few months older and Eric was a good three years older, and I know it sounds weird because I'm only fourteen, but I loved him. And no, he wasn't my first boyfriend or even close. I don't want to admit how many boyfriends I've had at this point, forsake of not wanting to bore you as I try to count. Yeah, it was weird, it is weird. It's weirder now that I share a head with him, but whatever.

"Aiden, I-I need to go." I whispered.

He shook his head.

"I want what Liz has, I want MY happy ending, can't you let me BE?!" I kicked him in the shin and ran out the door. Wow, that worked better than I thought.

Whoops, maybe not…he had shifted. Aw shoot, this was a new shirt too.

Whatever.

I jumped over the damn fallen tree in the backyard that no one had ever bothered to clear and I was off. Galloping through the underbrush, my pinto coat already becoming mud stained.

One word for you all.

SHAPESHIFTER.

Well, that, and loads of other crap. I'm, apparently, part faerie and could possibly have some witch in me, but details, details. The minor things in life don't count anymore, I had enough magic to shift into clothes when I wanted to, it did give me major headaches though because I hadn't reached the height of my "powers" yet, but I don't own half of what I change into. I can seriously picture some naked mannequin or some poor girl running around in only underwear every time I shift into clothes.

_GET BACK HERE, SHEA! _Aiden's voice rung in my ears—er—his mind yelling rattled my brain would be better suited I suppose.

_Shea, I'm sorry. _Gawd, that last girl I wanted in my head right now.

_Not good enough, Liz. _I galloped faster, the trees blurred into green smudges. I was in Pennsylvania.

_Shea, stop blaming her for all your problems! _It was him.

_Shut the fuck up, Eric, she's not my PROBLEM, it's you bitch. If you ever thought this was about HER you're so friggin' blind it's hilarious. _Tears were falling, whether it was because of him or because of my current cruising speed, I couldn't tell.

_Wait up! _Jennie was galloping now too, heading for me.

_Jen, it's not your problem. Stay here. You're needed at home._ I ordered.

She couldn't do anything but stop.

_Carolyn, they're your problem now._

_Okay, Shea. _Carolyn's mind was understanding. She was a great friend, the only reason we weren't always close was because of our age difference. Carolyn was nineteen and had been fourth to shift, right after me, right before Liz. _Comeback when you can._

And with that, I cut off all ties to my herd, my family, my home.

_I cut off all ties to ME._


	2. Home Sweet Fantasy

Home?

I was out of breath by nightfall, but I had arrived at my destination. I was alone in the forest behind Uncle Billy's house.

Okay, there really was no relation blood wise that I knew of, he was just an old family frind that I hadn't seen in a few years. Well, not since we all started shifting. It was important to keep that bit quiet so we had practically cut off all ties.

I took a few minutes to focus and shifted back into shorts and a tank top that I had never seen in my life.

"Oh well, if some girl is walking around half naked it's her problem now." I shrugged and headed towards the front door.

Upon ringing the doorbell I heard shuffling in the house. Jacob answered the—

"HOLY SHIT YOU GREW!" I laughed at him. Shirtless, niiiiice. He never was one with a decent brain.

"Who the hell…" His eyes widened. "Shea?"

"The one and only." I curtsied sarcastically. I was in a better mood already.

"Wow, you're not that short little kid you were oh…last week?" He teased.

"Growth spurt." I shrugged, avoiding the whole topic. "And I'm going to assume it's the same with you?"

"Yup."

He was avoiding something now. I could just tell. Something in his voice just screamed, "SHUT UP!" at me.

"Come on in, Billy will be thrilled." He smiled, back to his old self.

"If he even remembers me…" I stepped in.

"BILLY!" Jacob yelled.

"Ow!" I covered my ears.

"Guess what the dog dug up today." He laughed.

Billy wheeled in. "Jacob, this better be good. If you dug up a bone I'll whack you with a newspaper."

I laughed. "So I'm a bone now?"

"Shea." Billy smiled and wheeled over to give me a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Billy." I smiled. I heard the TV in the other room. "Who's playing?"

"Ah, no one good. It's great to see you! You're parents okay? Grandma?"

"All fantastic." My stomach growled, "Oh, shut up." I hissed at it.

Billy laughed, "Hungry?"

"Starved." I admitted. Grass was NOT food, no matter how much herbivores seemed to believe it was.

"Come on, there's dinner in the kitchen. Watch out though, Jacob might eat it all."

Ha, fat chance.

I looked at Jacob. "We'll see."

Jake grinned.

So we all got settled nicely, we ate in front of the TV but I could care less about the game.

"So, how did you get here?" Billy asked.

"I ra—flew here…" Boy that was a dumb mistake.

And Jacob seemed to catch it; he looked at Billy who was frowning. Awkward silence followed.

"So how's it been up here? Rachel doing okay?" I took a drink of water at the wrong moment.

"Yeah, she's married to Paul now." Jacob nodded.

I spat out my water in a laughing fit. "She's married to PAUL?!" I choked, taking my napkin and wiping off the table.

"Yep."

"Niiiiiice. I'm sure that went over well."

"It's fate." Billy sighed.

I winced.

Jacob noticed. "You okay?"

"Fine." I composed myself. I could hear something faintly in the distance, Jacob did too, but Billy didn't seem to.

"You guys get a lot of wolves 'round here then?"

"I guess." Jacob shrugged. "What's Elizabeth been up to?"

I pretended not to hear him.

"I asked you something."

"Huh, sorry, what?" I sighed.

"How's Liz?"

"Great." I spat, well, there goes my cover.

"Something happen?"

"Quite possibly."

"Shea…" Jacob sighed, "You've always been so ill tempered."

"Coming from Saint Jacob over here!" I yelled.

Billy finally was paying attention. "Easy, guys." He was talking to Jacob.

He was implying "don't do something you'll regret."

Jacob was okay though.

I was the problem. I tried to make the black patches go away, but not fast enough. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

"I need a moment." I dashed outside as fast as I could. I couldn't take this. Of course Jacob would ask about Elizabeth, his dad used to make him keep an eye on us. He knew her ans well as he knew me.

Or as well as he thought he knew me.

"Shea, what the hell are you?" Jacob's hand was on my shoulder.

And the tears finally fell.


	3. Black White and Broken All Over

_Black, White, and Broken All Over_

Jacob was like Aiden.

He was family.

He was a friend.

And he wasn't HUMAN.

And now I realized it.

"What are you?" I snapped.

That took him by surprise my friend. He stepped backwards.

"I'm a fucking horse Jacob. Black, white, and broken all over. So is Liz." I choked on her name, "And Aiden, and Carolyn, and Jennie, and Eric." It hurt to say his name.

"A horse." He had the hint of a smile on his face. "What kind of damage can a horse do?"

"Enough. Especially to each other." I shot.

"This has to do with Liz doesn't it?" He sighed.

"Oh too much of it does." I shook my head. I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest.

Jacob sat down next to me, he looked at me as if he were remembering something.

"What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's what she didn't do." I spat. "It's all his fault!"

"Someone imprinted on her, didn't they?"

"How the hell would you know?" I glared at him, but it was the truth, and it hurt to hear it.

"Fate, Liz, him, what she didn't do. It adds up in the end." He shrugged and got up. "So La Push would be where you ran away to. Your parents don't know about this?"

"Why should they? They sided with Liz."

"Tomorrow, you're meeting someone." He walked away.

"Who."

"Leah." He called.

"Clearwater? I KNOW her already, smart one." I rolled my eyes. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Sam left her for Em."

"Hit the nail on the head."

"I hate Emily." I frowned.

Jacob chuckled at that one.

"No one deserves that." I got up and ran after him.

"I know."

"Did she imprint?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

"So did you imprint?" Jacob looked at me.

"Do I look happy and mind washed yet?" I grumbled.

"Imprinting isn't mind wash." He disagreed.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I teased. This was more like it, maybe running away was working…

"You can meet her too." He rolled his eyes.

"Great, Clearwater's place tomorrow and then Imprint's place day after. Sounds like we're getting a schedule worked out here." I nodded.

"How strongly are you opposed to vampires, Shea?" Jacob asked randomly.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON A VAMPIRE?!" I laughed.

"No, she's half." He mumbled.

"Oh, great job." I patted him on the back.

"Hey! Just for all those comments I get to tease you for eternity when you imprint."

"Whatever, Jacob." And I walked back into the house.

Time to face Uncle Billy.


	4. Oh JOY to the WHOLE Damned World

_Oh JOY to the Whole Damned WORLD!_

"Sorry, Uncle Billy." I bit my lip anxiously as I followed Jacob back into the living room, "Haven't quite gotten the whole temper control down."

"I'm used to it." He shrugged, looking at Jacob.

"Well, Shea is a horse, I'm a wolf, and you're in a wheelchair. We're all good!" Jacob flopped down on the couch.

"I'm hungry." We said at the exact same time, I broke out laughing.

"Go eat grass, there's tons of it outside." Jacob snorted, heading for the kitchen.

"Grass is my friend, it isn't food. Herbivores are stupid." I ducked past him. "Food is food, not your friend."

"You sound like Nemo." Jacob teased.

"No, I sound like a dumbass shark. Now, where is the rest of the food?" I looked in the fridge.

"At the store, yet to be bought." Billy answered.

"Damn." I muttered.

"I'm going to Seth's then." Jacob called.

"Clearwater? Is he a," I tried to remember what Jacob had just said he was, "Is he a wolf too then?"

"Yup, him and Lee."

"If they have more food I'm coming with." I chased after him.

"Sure, sure." He sighed, waiting for me to catch up.

"Hmmmmm, so you're all wolves? Why?"

"Because, same reason you're a horse." He shrugged.

"I'm not only a horse." I disagreed, "I can change into whatever I want. I have magic. It's just our family is naturally a horse form so that's what I change into most of the time."

"Magic." He laughed.

"IT'S TRUE!" I protested. "My name even means from the fae court or from the faerie fort, your choice. They're the same thing."

"Riiiiiight."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah." I tried to convince him.

He ruffled my hair.

"Well then, explain why I'm wearing clothes I haven't even seen in my entire life! I just shifted into them, from horse to clothes. Some poor soul is probably wondering where all their clothes have been going."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see it eventually." I shrugged.

"That's another thing, how long are you staying?"

"Until Aiden loses his mind and feels the need to come get me." I frowned, "And that won't take long."

Jacob nodded and we neared the house.

"OHMYGAWD!" I screeched.

"What?!" Jake jumped.

"I can shift into a WOLF! Then I can annoy you for all eternity! How 'bout that?!" I jumped up and down, haha, annoying Jake was my LIFE! L-I-F-E!

"Oh, joy." He mumbled and just sorta knocked down the door. Like he literally pushed it open so hard it fell off its hinges.

"NOT AGAIN!" Leah's voice sounded from inside.

"Lee!" I screamed.

"JACOB BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BRINGING HER HERE!" Leah came in from the kitchen of the Clearwater household and gave me a hug.

"Leah can teach you a lot about dealing with your ex." Jacob nodded to me and made his way to the kitchen, but as he walked by Leah she pounded him over the head.

"It's true, Lee!" He complained.

"Shut UP!" We both screamed at the exact instant.

"No, you see, Leah, Shea has been having some difficulty…"

"I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF JACOB BLACK!" I growled. "Eric hasn't caused any trouble."

"Yes, but if you hate Elizabeth, now is the time to let it out." He smiled.

Some joke.

"I'll give you five seconds to run. One, two," He backed away slowly.

"FIVE!" I shouted. Haha, he fell for it. He ran the other way.

"Wonder how far he'll go before he notices." Leah commented.

"Yeah, really." I smiled.

"So what's this about Liz?" She frowned.

"Don't bring her up, and I won't bring Em up." I looked at her.

"Oh…" She seemed to understand.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Why the hell did I find Jacob running for his life?" I heard Seth sigh. The sound of his voice made me smile. No clue why, but I guess that's how life works. Jacob runs for his life and is found by the kid you kissed when you were four.

Haha, yeah. We were an interesting bunch, but I got my $20.00 like Paul promised so that was an upside.

"Cause he deserved it." I called back to him.

"Did not." So Jake had come back.

"Shea?" Seth walked in.

I choked. NO! I screamed in my head. NO, NO, NO! THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN!

Seth had stopped too and was staring at me.

I needed him in my life, I had imprinted, wasn't that what I wanted?

Guess not…

I ran out the back door, the last image in my mind being Seth's hurt face. Jacob had said something like "what the hell?" and Seth was silent.

And I was running.

On all fours? Haha, sweet. I was a wolf! But it didn't make me any happier. I had realized I didn't want my happy ending. I never really like love stories, the more blood the better. And I didn't LOVE Seth.

"_Who's the new chic?"_

"_Aw, Seth imprinted!" _Someone mocked.

"_Shut it, bastard." _I snapped.

"_So, we have another one? Great. First Leah, now this one. Why are all the she-wolves bitches." _One grumbled.

"_Hahahaha, I know why."_

"_YOU PERVERT!" _I tried to shake the image out of my head.

"_So, who are you?"_

"_Where you from?"_

"_Why the hell did you imprint on goldilocks?"_

"_Um, Shea. I'm from Jersey. I have no idea why I imprinted on Seth, but fate never favored me so that's probably why."_

"_Shea? Like Shea-shea? You came back?!"_

"_Hey, Embry." _I laughed. _"I'm surprised I came back too."_

"_You're whole family just dropped off the face of the Earth, what happened?" _It was Quil who asked.

"_We moved. Couldn't keep much contact cause half the family started shifting." _

"_That could cause problems…" _Embry agreed.

"_Yepsterz." _I nodded.

"_So you're a wolf too?"_

"_Nope. I'm a horse!" _I smiled.

"_You would be. You always loved horses." _Quil laughed.

"_Aw man!" _Embry suddenly burst.

"_What?" _Quil and I wondered.

"_Now we have to see what it's like to kiss Seth."_

"_Okay, let's recap." _I thought as Quil groaned. _"I just ditched him when I found out I imprinted. Kissing isn't likely to come soon."_

"_That's what you think."_

"_She'll do it for a $20." _Paul was laughing.

"_Whoops, left the shield open." _ Quil muttered.

"_What shield?" _

"_There are two packs so we can only hear each other when someone opens the shield, and I left it open." _Quil sighed.

"_Great job." _Jared applauded.

"_Can't believe I remember half of your names at all!" _I smiled.

"_Well, obviously you can." _Ugh, I knew that one too.

"_Shut-up." _I growled.

"_Oh, so Sam dumped TWO girls for Emily?!" _Embry sounded very confused.

"_HELL NO!" _I screeched.

"_Wow, Sam managed to already get on this one's bad side."_

Sam seemed honestly confused.

"_How long do you hold a grudge? Last time I saw you, you were eleven." _He was going through everything in his head.

I thought about cars dancing in a conga line.

"_What the fuck?" _Paul laughed.

"_Lion, lamb, lexus, legit, lovable, lefty, last, loser, dumbass, no that wasn't an 'l' word, damn." _I mumbled. "_Laggard, left, lutz, leave." _I choked. "_Lumber, learn, lean…"_

"_What is wrong with you?" _Embry worried.

"_There is NOTHING wrong with ME." _I snapped. "_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall." _I finished that and continued to whisky.

"_How long has she been doing that?" _

"_If you wanted something to block your mind, just ask." _

"_GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD, PAUL!" _Holy crap. _"78 bottles of whisky on the wall, 78 bottles of whisky. Take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of—I'M SERIOUS, PAUL!" _

"_Calm down." _Jared sighed.

Sam was quiet.

"_Okay, done." _I nodded, I had successfully gotten the whole previous convo out of my head. Quite randomly, right before I decided to phase back, I spoke what little truth there was left in the world.

"_Fate hates humanity, so joy to the whole damn world." _And I phased into an outfit I had, again, never seen in my entire life.


	5. Hahaha Yeah My Life Sucks

_**Hahaha, Yeah, My Life Sucks**_

I walked cautiously back into the house. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Seth replied nervously. It looked like he had been either crying or got sprayed with water. In this world, I wouldn't be very surprised if it was the latter.

"Have a fun run?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Quil forgot to put the shield back up or whatever so I got to talk to EVERYONE!" I smiled sarcastically, sitting down on the couch next to Seth.

"Where is my twenty bucks Jacob?" Leah laughed.

I looked confused.

"I bet Leah that you'd sit next to her." Jacob mumbled, pulling out his wallet. He handed Leah a green slip of paper.

"Oh, $100!" She smiled.

"What, no, wait." Jacob grabbed for it back.

"Kidding, gosh!" She shook her head. I laughed.

"Only 20? I would've bet more, Lee." I smiled.

"I only need 20 if I want you to kiss Seth." She teased.

"I WAS FOUR!" I whined.

"That's riiiiiiight. Paul did that didn't he?" Jacob asked.

"He was the mastermind, yeah. Actually, he does pay you your money."

Seth was silent. Hmph, didn't he have to be everything I needed him to be? Right now I needed BACK-UP!

"Seth!" I whined, "Back me up here!"

He shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it, Seth. That bitch right there is your forever." Jacob smiled.

I made a face.

"She's not a bitch." He mumbled.

Leah watched me carefully. "Seth, unless you want her to slap you, I'd really recommend saying something useful."

"I have tons of useful info." I smiled. "Like 'Never tell a girl _I really hope we can be friends_ after a break-up. It's like, I have enough friends, I kinda wanted a boyfriend.' You have to admit, it's a great piece of advice."

Leah nodded in agreement.

Seth chuckled.

Ew, that did NOT just brighten my day! I tried to keep myself composed.

I. hate. Imprinting.

"Sooooooooo…" I poked him. "You alive or what?"

"I'm alive."

"Fantastic!" I bounced.

"Twenty that she'll kiss him." Leah looked at Jacob.

"Uh, a hundred that she won't." He looked at her like she was insane, I was watching them angrily.

"You're betting on my next move?!"

"Yup." They nodded.

"I'll take you shopping when I win." Leah promised.

"Hate shopping." I shook my head.

"Good, make sure I win." Jacob smiled.

"Nah, I hate you too." I teased.

Seth was sorta quiet again. I glared.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON!" I whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" He jumped to the sade.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE!"

"I don't blame your ex for ditching." Jacob mumbled.

"SHUT UP YOU ASS LICKING MUTT!" Leah and I screamed at the exact same moment.

"Stop bothering her, Jake." Seth glared.

"You see, he loves you." Jacob smiled.

I kissed Seth on the cheek. He frowned.

"You owe me, Jacob Black." Leah raised an eyebrow.

"That was NOT a kiss, Lee." He shook his head.

"It was too."

"You owe her." I nodded.

And so it began. Boys vs girls, a fight to the death over who won the money. This was going to be so much fun!

Yeah, life sucks.

Haha, live with it.


	6. Wait What

_**Wait…WHAT?!**_

Leah smiled as she took her money from Jacob. Jacob was quite literally fuming and Seth was somewhere between laughing and screaming. I myself was laughing way too hard.

A phone rang.

"Hold on." Leah sighed as she got up to get it.

"Hey, Shea, Aiden's on the phone." She called.

"Tell him I died."

"I'm really sorry, Aiden, she's dead at the moment." She spoke into the receiver, "No, I can't take a message, she died. No, I do not talk to spirits. Aiden, AIDEN! I DON'T CARE! SHE'S DEAD!"

Aiden said something.

"Yes, I know she's technically alive, but for all intents and purposes, she's dead." She turned to look at me with her hand over the little microphone thing and mouthed "Why the hell did I say that?!"

"No, Ian. She will not talk to you. She's breathing like a racehorse at the moment. Yes, she was out for a run. Hell, yeah I know your secret. Well, that's Carolyn's problem. Yes, Jennie can call her later. No, Liz is not welcome to at the time being."

I watched.

"Because Liz is a stupid name. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JACOB BLACK?!" She screamed.

"Not funny, Lee." Jacob muttered.

"Yes, she's happy here. No, I am not allowed to reveal that top-secret information. Oh, in that case, GOOD-BYE!" She slammed the phone down.

"I love your cousin."

"I do too." I laughed.

"And Jennie is going to call in three, two, one—perfect." She sighed as the phone rang again. "You can get that."

"Hey, Jen." I spoke quietly, "Can we just talk 'bout this later? I have LOADS to tell you but Jake is here."

"It's important! It's about the Mexicans!" She complained.

"I'll call you on my cell." I promised. "Wait…WHAT MEXICANS?!"

_**A/N**_

_**Yeah, I know this is prob my SHORTEST chapter yet! I was runnin outta idears for it cause of jennie needin to b talkin to shea! At this bright and cheery moment I thank my first review on this fic by Bambi. I thank my beta reader, u r da awesomest beta evrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love my couz Jennie 4 lettin me use her.**_

_**Haha I didn't ask permission from Aiden, Lizzy, or my made-up charrie (Eric) to use their names. Aiden, thnx 4 torturing me. Liz, love ya like my sis! Just don't go stealin me bf's!!!! grrrrrrr! I think I do have a couz named Carolyn…but shes waaaaaaaaaaaaaay older than me and im not good with me couz-over-19's names. I don't think I personally know an Eric…whoops. Technically I didn't get permission from Jennie either, but I showed her the fic, counts for something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love u like me sis too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**And a warning, if I use the name Ian, I mean Aiden. The twins always screw me up. (theyre twins in rl)**_

_**Love yall!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lolz**_

_**Sasha**_

_**P.S.-no offense about the whole "Mexicans" thing. Its an inside joke where I put (in another fic im currently throwin at me beta) "Whoa, there are wolves in MEXICO?!" and the Mexican wolves r gonna b all "THERE ARE AMERICAN WOLVES?!" so yeah.**_


	7. Why Does Imprinting Exist

_**Why Does Imprinting Exist…**_

"So there are whats in Mexico?" I asked again in disbelief.

"There is another herd! They were speaking in Spanish and and and, yeah!" Jennie said enthusiastically. "But you said you had something to tell me?"

Oops. "I did?"

"Yup!"

"Um…remember Seth?" I hoped she didn't.

"Course, we used to annoy him sooooo much!" She laughed at memories long past. I groaned, why did she have to remember?

"He's a wolf." She spoke slowly.

"How the hell did you know that?!"

"LANGUAGE!" She yelled, though I knew perfectly well she wasn't an angel. "But yeah, I decided to do research…"

I snorted.

"No, really, that whole tribe has some historic background. I traced it well if I do say so myself." She sounded proud.

"By tracing, you mean you ILLEGALLY called Billy." I stated.

"Pretty much, but you were never the best alpha." I could almost see her shrug**. (N/A That really is what the most dominant horse in the herd is called)**

"Whatever, continue."

"Well, that was it. Your turn."

"Nah."

"Didn't you ever learn to share?" She sighed.

"Nope." Hey, it was pretty true. "Remember the Crayola incident."

"How could I forget? Oh, wait, I WAS THREE!"

"Right, oh well, that's what you get for being born a year or whatever later." I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Now, what happened? Jake kick you out already? I could see that happening…"

"I imprinted." I muttered, very quietly, a good foot away from the phone.

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed, and I thought she wouldn't hear me. "ON WHO? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?!"

"Seth, today, his place, for unknown reasons?"

"On SETH?! Aw, poor kid. I'll send him a fruit basket." She made a pitying sound. "Aiden will be pissed."

"IF YOU TELL HIM—" I threatened.

"And you thought I would? Someone lacks a little trust…"

"I'm never really sure with you…"

"And rightfully so." Jennie agreed...I think.

"Who are you talking to, Jennie?" Someone asked on the other end. Aw shizz.

"Pizza girl." I heard her answer, "Remember Hazel?"

"Whatever, just make sure you get to ordering pizza then, Carolyn invited the lot over."

"Gotcha, I'll do it right now. Four plains, two pepperoni, one Hawaiian," I heard her disgust, "Two with broccoli, and one with—" She froze. I knew what she had been about to say.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Jennie? Did you think of the fact that you'll have to order twice? Aiden will think you're insane…"

"Aw SHIT!"

"JENNIE!" Aiden yelled.

"Aw SNITZEL!" She amended.

"And you correct me." I shook my head.

"You curse every other word." She pointed out.

"Whatever."

" what have you and Seth been up to?"

"I kinda hit him…and ran away…and cursed a bit…and Leah won $120 dollars…"

"Leah was always good at winning." Jennie added in, mostly to herself.

"What do I do?!"

"Well, you typically imprint, date, become engaged, marry, have children, pass on the gene. There isn't much to do." She sounded like she thought I was crazy.

"I don't want kids."

"Too bad, Fate wants you to. The almighty Fate knows what will happen and if you don't make it happen, he will." She said in a teasing tone.

Has anyone noticed we talk about fate like it's a person, Fate, fate? And does it have to be a guy? Well, guess so, I mean a girl would be smarter than to pair me with Seth.

What the hell am I doing? WHY AM I HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT WHAT FATE IS IN MY HEAD! I NEED AN ASYLUM PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Fate wants me to die depressed."

"Suicide is never an option." Jennie said angrily.

"Not suicide! I don't even think I can, Fae and Shifters are too bullet proof. You know that, you're a cross-breed too!"

"Yes, well. If you killed yourself, there goes Eric, there goes Liz, Seth would be gone too I guess, and I'll have to be the one pouring Holy Water on your graves. I'm too lazy to go through that trouble."

"Ha, right. Holy water." I ignored the hit list.

"We don't want you resurrecting do we?"

"Why does imprinting exist?" I sighed.

"Because it wants to." Jenny said.

"Who cares what it wants, it is unnatural. UNNATURAL!"

"Actually, I think it's quite natural."

"When you imprint, I'll laugh."

"Who says I haven't?"

"Well, you're not eternally pissed, nor are you eternally in love, nay have you been brainwashed, those are all three forms it's been known to take." I stated.

"Whatever." Ha, I taught her very well.

"So, Aiden is reeeaaally pissed isn't he?"

"Yup." Jennie said casually.

"He coming up here to get me?"

"He's been threatening too, yeah."

"Great."

"Well, you have an excuse, you imprinted." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell him that, it'd be weird!"

"Weird works well for you." Jennie assured.

"Well, you'd better get going and order that pizza." I smiled, I was using singular while talking about getting food for the herd.

"Yeah…I probably should…" And we hung up.


	8. Dang I Need a Car DAMN He NEEDS a SHIRT

**Dang I Need a Car, DAMN He Needs a SHIRT!**

"HEY, JACOB, GUESS WHAT?!?!" I pounded on his door at six the next morning.

"What…" He grumbled looking all sleep-deprived when he walked out.

"I killed someone last night!" I sang.

"Oh. My. God. WHO?!" He actually looked upset.

"Seth." I smiled and skipped down the hall to pour my coffee.

"Ha, right. You couldn't if you were being threatened with your own death. Can't break an imprint remember?"

"Yup."

"Ew, you like that stuff?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I've been drinking coffee since I was seven and I've been downing beers since I was two, its instinct." I shrugged.

"You like beer?" He sounded quite astounded.

"Nope."

"Then…"

"Well, it's the truth."

Billy was still quite asleep. The TV was still quite on. The fridge was still clearly not going to magically make food appear.

"I'm going shopping." I announced. "I need your keys and your money."

"Um, no and no."

"Figures." I sighed, "Well, guess I'll walk there."

"Like that?" He looked over my…well it wasn't exactly clothes but whatever.

"No you idiot, I'll change."

He followed me as I walked back down the hall. I slammed the door and changed fast, then emerged.

"You know how far the store is?"

"A good six miles, I can jog it in five minutes."

"Yeah, and look like a freak."

"I am a freak."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, will you drive me?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!" I asked.

"Cause we don't have time for breakfast, we're going to the Clearwater's."

"WE WERE THERE YESTERDAY!" I choked.

"Yes, and look what happened. We need to sort this out before Aiden finds his way here." Jacob raised an eyebrow as if to beg me for objections.

"I would like to use my last phone call at this point in time." I grumbled.

"Sorry, you don't have one. Come on." He laughed and dragged me (and I do mean literally) out the door.

"Hey, Jacob? I was trying to think of ways to ruin Liz's wedding."

"She's engaged?"

"Well…no…but she will be." I sighed.

"You're still mad at her, Shea?" He sounded surprised.

Hell yeah, I don't "forgive 'n' forget."

"Just wondering."

"When the guy asks for objections,"

"The guy being the priest." I nodded.

"Right, when the priest asks for objections you scream `HELL YEAH!` and remind everyone how he ran out on you. Then I'd run before he phas—er—shifts."

"Hmph, too obvious…"

He smiled and we walked up to the BACK door this time.

I broke into laughter.

"What?"

"I just imagined you falling off a cliff!"

"Get inside." He growled.

HOLY CRAP! I turned around and ducked under Jacob's arm. WHY ARE ALL SHAPESHIFTER GUYS SHIRTLESS?!


	9. Freak

_**Freak**_

"What the hell, Shea?" Jacob snapped.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKS ALWAYS HALF-NAKED?!"

Jacob started laughing.

I heard talking from inside. Leah and someone else who's voice I could faintly remember…

"WHERE'S MY HOTDOG?!" That familiar person who sounded like she was _on_ crack said.

"WHAT THE FUCK???" Leah was cracking _up_.

"Guys, please act normal." Seth groaned.

"Aw, that's right, you imprinted!!!!!! Jared wouldn't tell me on who though…"

"KIM?!" I screeched and ran in the house. "OHMYGAWD I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I used up my exclamation points.

"Shea?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" Kim jumped, using up all my question marks in the process.

"LEAH?!" Leah laughed.

"You IMPRINTED on SHEA?!" Kim smiled at Seth, "Aw how cute, isn't she too old for you?"

"No." Seth mumbled.

"By like six months, yeah." I frowned at him. "And you don't even know my birthday, Seth."

Seth's eyes widened. "OH SHIT!" And he ran to get the calendar.

Jacob sighed.

Kim patted me on the back, "I feel as much pity for you as I felt for Rachel."

"I'm comforted to know that." I fake cried.

"On the bright side, we're sisters." Leah made a fake attempt to cheer me up.

Seth came back.

"When exactly is your birthday?"

"I told you imprinting was mind wash, Jacob!" I smiled.

"Not for you it isn't." He sighed, "You and Leah are complete freaks of nature."

"Thank you." I remember my manners from time to time, when someone compliments you, you say "thank you." Then you return the favor, "You're an ass."

"WHEN?!"

"Fremtober 35th!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THANK YOU!"

Leah sighed. "I had hoped he'd grow out of the stupidity."

"He is Shea's forever, feel bad for her!" Kim pretended to frown.

Seth arrived back in the room. "That isn't a date…"

"No shit, Sherlock. " I teased. "It's in October."

"Day?"

"When I throw a fit because you didn't get me a present, you'll know."

Seth looked terrified.

"It's the 17th." Kim, Leah, and Jacob all said together in pity for the brainless.

"She doesn't know when mine is!"

"April 26th?"

"Damn." He hung his head.

"How did you remember that? I don't even remember!" Leah looked astounded.

"I. Have. No. Idea." DAMN IMPRINTING!

"Intelligence boost, wish Seth got that end of the imprint…" Jacob pretended to take notes.

"So do I." I sighed.

"And me."

"EYE!" Kim shouted.

We all stared.

"Jared rubbed off on me…" She mumbled and was gone in an inhuman flash…but she was human…I confused myself!

Ω

**A/N**

**I'm currently writing this fic for 2 different audiences. So if I say one and not the other, sorry, it's gotten to the point I've lost my head.**

**Tho I admit, I lost that a while ago…**

**Either way, I have a new story coming up tho my beta (and no she isn't on this site…yet *evil laugh*) is taking her time. And my couz Jennie helped me write parts. I don't kno if I'll post it on here or if I'll post an excerpt and then give you a link (if I post it online)**

**Thanks again:**

**Elizabeth (no, I don't hate u)**

**Jennie (STOP CURSING! Lolz)**

**Aiden (still hate u…)**

**Carolyn (don't c u much…aren't u married?)**

**Eric (wait…no…I made u up…)**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS**

**Just not the storyline…which is quite important. **


	10. Get a Life and Kiss a Real Girl

_**Get a Life and Kiss a Real Girl**_

"Yeah…he did…" I nodded.

"Well, since you're here, and I was inviting Leah to a sleepover at my place, you wanna come?" She said, again off topic.

"When…"

"Tonight."

"Great, I'll be there!" I smiled, and then I turned to Jacob. "Since I am technically not part of your pack and you cannot use your almighty alpha powers on me, though those are quite fun, I'm ditching the patrol you decided to put me on. I mean I don't even live here for real, you can't make me do your chores."

Jacob sighed. "Damn, I'm back on patrol."

"I'LL DO IT!" Seth came back in.

"I have come to the conclusion that I am clinically insane." I sighed. "Why else would I have imprinted on him?"

"At exactly four o'clock today, the world as you know it will end." Kim smiled.

"You've never complained about my tactics before!" Leah frowned at me.

I went along with it, ha I love this movie.

"Complain? When do I complain about you, practicing the violin at three in the morning, or your mess, your general lack of hygiene, or the fact that you steal my clothes?"

"They're gonna have one hell of a time tonight." Jacob looked at all of us like we were completely insane.

And then we ate breakfast!

***later that evening***

"I wanna be the delinquent sixteen year-old!" I called.

"Damn, I'm the father then…" Kim complained.

"Yeah, good luck." I nodded.

Although four of Kim's friends couldn't stay the night, nor did they know we were, I remembered Callie, Kaela, Kaisha, and Felicity from my past summers here.

"Great so we have a conscience, a baby, a delinquent, a mother, a father, a dog, and a beaver-dog." Leah read off the list.

"Yeah!" Kim clapped, "We're good. Conscience, start the camera." She nodded at Kaisha.

Kaisha smiled.

So the video started oh so kindly with an introduction by Leah, our mother for all intents and purposes. Then all of hell broke loose.

"!" Callie cried, she was the baby.

Kaela attacked the conscience, she was a dog.

Felicity "peed" on the baby; she was the beaver-dog.

"Calm down." Leah snapped.

"Give me some loving." Kim appeared.

Leah made a face as Kim hugged her.

"Holy shit, NO!"

"MOM!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" Leah turned to look at me.

"Can I go to the party?"

"Who will be there?"

"My boyfriend." I made something up.

"You have another boyfriend now? What's his name?" She sighed as hell continued behind her.

"Taylor."

"LAUTNER?!"

"NO!"

"SWIFT?!"

"OH HELL NO!"

A few moments later…

I came back into the room.

"THE DOG SAYS SHE'S DRUNK!" Felicity barked.

Closure to that episode, and then we made a second.

"MOM!" I called behind me, "I'M OFF TO VEGAS!"

"YOU'RE OFF TO WHERE?!" Leah screeched and began to chase me before Kim tripped when Callie grabbed her leg. Her head made a "thud" on the floor.

I didn't come back in that episode.

Third episode, season finale….

Callie was crying because her "diaper needed to be changed."

"Take off your clothes!" Kim yelled at her.

"WE DO NOT HAVE THAT IN THIS FAMILY!" Leah yelled at her.

Felicity had disappeared into the bathroom. For some really wrong reason, Kim followed her in.

Leah went to stop her and then screamed.

"OHMYGAWD SHE WAS REALLY GOING TO THE BATHROOM!"

The door had been locked.

Felicity shrieked.

"I'VE BEEN RAPED BY A HUMAN!" She ran out.

"Hey, mom." I said, quite randomly. "I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Leah turned to me.

"Congratulations!" Kim hugged me.

***

Haha, wild night, huh? I was considering "phasing" after the other four girls left just to see if Jared was running and if he was, show him what Kim had been up to.

Oh well, it was something like ten-fifty-nine AM and we were getting picked up by Jacob, because Leah needed a ride and I intended to go with her. Well, actually, Leah was driving home, but he was driving here because the douche decided to hijack the car.

"DAMN! WAKE UP!" I screeched.

Kim's head shot up and hit the table on which the lamp sat. The lampshade promptly fell onto her head.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kim waved us back, "Get changed fast and pack your stuff."

She proceeded to climb the stairs with a lampshade on her head.

"What the HELL were you guys doing?!" It sounded like Jared and Jacob had come! Wait, there was a squeaky echo, SETH TOO?!

"SHIT!" Leah and I looked at each other, but we couldn't finish packing, we started to laugh too hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jacob had come down the stairs.

Seth had come down with him.

"Seth!" I squealed. SOMETHING SCREAMS HANGOVER!

"Ha, I thought you were a wolf, guess you're a pig." Leah snorted.

"No, I'm a horse, and I do believe you just snorted."

"JUST PACK UP YOUR DAMN THINGS!" Jacob roared.

After that lovely few minutes, I was forced to sit on Seth's lap in the car because, whaddya know, four shifters don't fit in a Toyota corolla! It just doesn't work! Especially when there is too much luggage and some has to bunk in the back seat instead of the trunk!

So, and I still don't know what possessed me to do this, I entertained by shifting into multiple tiny things that FIT in the damn car!

First it was a rat.

Then a there was a ferret.

And finally, a puppy!

And then, quite abnormally, something else possessed me to lick Seth's face like a real puppy would! Those puppy hormones just can't say no to an innocent bystander. Poor moron…

"Ew, Seth, get a life and kiss a real girl!" Leah made a face when she glanced back in the mirror.

Jacob rolled down the window.

"DAMNIT, SETH, STOP FRENCH-KISSING THE DOG!"

Cars of laughing people went by. Leah and Jacob were practically howling.

Seth made a face.

Oh, he wishes it was French-kissing.

I barked.

Then I shifted into runway clothes.

"You CAN shift into clothes!" Jacob smiled.

"Obviously, else I wouldn't have bothered shifting back at all!"

**A/N:**

**LOVE YOU TO MY FIRST TWO REVIEWS! THANKS Horse Racing Girl and Team-LaPush-Werewolves! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES IT ALL WORTH-WHILE!**

**And so all of oyu know, every isngle detail of the sleepover part of this was true, except only conscience left the party cause she didn't feel well and there was a lot of "HAWTDAWG" and "IT'LL BE ALL OKAY!" and "RAPE!" screaming going on. Please note these happenings may not be in perfect order. **

**Oh and I did say that to a guy once, he was kissing, or I guess the dog kissed him (yes it was a girl dog) and it was the girl that I based Kim's personality on's dog and I screamed (and yes, her mom was home) "GET A LIFE AND KISS A REAL GIRL!" Then when he proceeded to ignore me I shouted "DAMNIT STOP FRENCH-KISSING GUB-GUB!" (gub-gub is the dogs nickname, her real name is lilly)**

**Haha, and the night before that I kicked him in the shin and when he couldn't walk told him to stop bitching about it.**

**I've had a fun weekend haven't I?! (except for the sleepover it was all this weekend!)**

**Sasha/GIMH/SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	11. Hostage Situation

_**Hostage Situation**_

I leaned backwards forgetting, for a moment, I was sitting on Seth's lap. I bumped into his head. OW! I chose to shake my head and whip my hair in his eyes.

"What the hell?!"

"Stop bitching about it, Seth." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't—JACOB, I wasn't bitching was I?" Seth asked for confirmation.

"I don't know, she pays more attention to you than I do." He shrugged. "No, LEE, THAT IS A TREE! WE DON'T DRIVE INTO THOSE!"

"I KNOW that, Jacob Black." Leah swerved madly back onto the road.

"I can drive better!" I called.

"So can I." Seth mumbled.

"Oh, no one asked you, Seth!" I snapped. "And please remember to buy shirts next time you're shopping."

"Not everyone is fortunate enough to phase into clothes." He barked.

"Do imprints always fight like this?" Leah asked Jacob, "Because so far, I'm not liking it…"

"I've never seen imprints fight like this…" Jacob trailed off when I hit Seth on the head with a wrench I found tucked under the seat in the exact same spot Aiden keeps his. Car freaks.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Seth shouted.

"FOR TOUCHING ME!" I screamed back.

"I honestly like the psychology I need for the sappy love thoughts and the kissing better than the hearing aid I need for this." Leah sighed.

"Seriously." Jacob agreed.

"JACOB, TELL HER TO STOP!" Seth held my hands behind my back.

"Nah, even a hearing aid isn't worth the risk; she's as dangerous as your sister." Jacob shrugged.

He realizes that sentence just made NO sense…or not to me.

I wriggled free of his grasp.

"Seth, just whack her over the head with a wrench, knock her out." He suggested.

"I can't, what if I hurt her?"

"That's the point." I stated simply.

"We're here!" Leah jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. I struggled fervently to get out of the damn seat. A luggage avalanche covered Jacob when he opened the other door. I used that as my escape instead and landed on his head as he was getting up.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully and skipped away.

It wasn't a fun morning. By two o'clock that afternoon, Seth and I had been screaming so long Leah had tried to tape our mouths shut with duct tape. That didn't go over too well…

Charlie, well, actually, I thought his name was Chief Chuck Goose, but it's apparently Charlie Swan. They're both birds, it works. Anyways, Charlie came over to the Clearwater household because he's been hanging with the Mrs. for a while. Or, at least that's what I've been told. So as he walks in the door, he sees what seems to be a hostage situation. A girl he probably can't remember and Seth are trapped in chairs tied up with duct tape over their mouths trying to kill each other.

He kinda looked at us funny, said "Hi, Shea." Confirming that he did remember me, then proceeded to untie us.

Upon being untied, we started fighting again.

So Jacob and Leah come back, gosh only knows where they had gone, see Charlie, smile innocently (yes, Jacob too) and tell us to "please shut the fuck up." Now, I may be paraphrasing there, but that was their point.

After Charlie left, he had given a speech about holding hostages directed at Leah and Jacob, with Mrs. Clearwater to go see a movie, we were screaming even louder because no parents were home.

It was kind of funny when Mrs. Clearwater was here though, she said how I had grown up to be such a wonderful young lady, then she yelled at Seth for being such a jerk for screaming at me.

Have I mentioned yet how much I loved her?

Anyways, Jacob and Leah were getting really bored with our constant bickering.

I glanced at the clock as I screamed another insult, five.

"SETH, SHUT HER UP!" Jacob yelled, covering his ears.

_**HOLY SHIT!**_

*Ω*

**A/N**

**Thanks to all of those who have subscribed!!!!!!! Thanks again Horse Racing Girl for another wonderful comment! I agree, my last chapter was completely random! At least 250% of that, maybe more, was pure random! Sleepovers with my friends and I r hilarious, I think it's a general statement for all girls. **

**Now, question for all of you. Should Shea proceed (my word of the day) to jump up and down on Seth's head when he's under a cot looking for a cell phone?**

**I get all the random junk from real life. Including that. My life is very messed up, obviously. No, I don't usually get my kicks from tormenting people, it's not for kicks. I only jumped on his head by accident! He went under the cot at a very bad time, I had already been jumping.**

**He may be missing a few brain cells.**

**His loss.**

**A piece of advice. If you ever get a concussion (I really hope you don't) never look at the glass window-type thing when ur in the scan because if you try really hard to read the backwards lettering you get.**

**WARNING**

_**Do not look at beam while machine is in operation.**_

**My friend and I both found that out. Me last May and her two days ago. And its okay if the people fail to give you aspirin and they put earmuffs on themselves and then go into a quiet room, they just want the pain to kill you.**

**Yes, very LOOOOOOONG note and a very random topic for the most part, but I just want to warn the population! **

** Hmmm…maybe I'll give someone in the story a concussion…**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Sasha/GIMH/Shaaaaaa**


	12. How Just Just How?

_**How…Just…Just How?**_

_**HOLY SHIT!**_

Jake hit his head on the wall. Leah made a gagging sound.

_**HOLY SHIT HE WAS KISSING ME!**_

Just how did this happen? I have no idea. One second, I'm screaming, the next I'm playing tonsil hockey with Seth.

_My Seth._

Ew, sappy! My mind seemed very grossed out by the fact I was kissing someone.

Again.

I couldn't do this.

It would only make it worse.

_He can't leave you._

That's what _he_ said too.

Like it's the truth.

Imprinting or no imprinting, I'm always the last one picked for anything. It's something you grow weary of, something you become accustomed to.

I don't think anyone quite understood my pain; Leah was too old when Sam left her. She had a right to be upset. It's not like Eric promised me forever, I'm too young for that.

It was more the fact he left me for Elizabeth.

That's what killed me.

The moment he had laid his eyes on her he imprinted.

And it didn't make sense, the fact we had managed to date, with him as a shifter, for two years. It's funny how he never met Liz. You would think he would have…

_You can't risk it._

My heart shut-down, not my brain, my heart, it just closed off.

I closed my mouth and pushed away.

"I can't…" I whispered.

Seth winced.

Jacob muttered something under his breath.

Leah whacked him.

I couldn't think straight. Seth was in pain. I was confused. My body wouldn't listen.

I cried.

For the second time, after years of avoiding it, I cried.

Damn, this whole place messed with my emotions.

Seth didn't make any movement towards me, nor did he move away. Jacob hit his head on the wall again. Leah looked at me with sympathy.

That wasn't what I wanted.

Sympathy, I was past it. I had enough of it. Someone actually caring would help.

There he was.

But I didn't want him.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"I-I'm sorry." I blinked the tears away. I couldn't let him get to me like this already. I always fell too hard too fast. He didn't deserve me, how the hell did Fate screw that up? It was the most obvious thing in the world. He already had Leah for a sister; he didn't need another broken girl.

But Fate seems to work backwards.

Seth watched, completely frozen.

My chest felt like it was ripping open again.

_He was in pain._

He was in pain because I was in pain.

I fell to the floor.

Everything went black.

"What the hell?"

αβΩ

**A/N**

**Yeah, short chapter. I sorta threw it together while waiting for the document upload to be accessible again. It's very, very confusing and extremely hard to follow in my opinion—the chapter I mean. I couldn't quite figure out where I was going with it.**

**Who agrees with that statement?**

**I DO!**

**Thanks Again Elizabeth, even though you don't know I'm writing this about you…**** Sorry **** but you'd kill me if you knew.**

**We have a violent tempered family.**

**Jk jk! Actually she's prob the most calm. I'm prob the least.**

**So comment your little heads off! I appreciate criticism and I love to hear what you think! Yeah, grammar is usually something I'm picky about but I think I've been pretty lax about it in this story. I have a feeling there are too many commas in this chapter, oh well!**


	13. Blackout

_**Blackout?**_

"I. Fucking. Hate. Imprinting." I grumbled when I took a sip of water. My head was still foggy. According to the others, I had been out cold. Then I got to meet the leeches! HOW FUN!! Apparently they took me there because they thought I died. Obviously not, else I would see grandpa and ask him what kind of sick joke leaving your grandkids to face the seven trials of hell on their own was. **(A/N NO OFFENSE, POP-POP! YOU'D NEVER DO THAT!)** So here I was, face to face with Demon Kid and Pixie Dust.

"Not very original." Edward laughed.

Stupid mind rapist! I like Leah's phrasing in that case.

_Why do you hate imprinting?_ Renesmee's hand was on my cheek.

"It makes life too complicated." I responded.

_Jacob doesn't make my life complicated._ Oh so she knew of his little wolf-stake.

"When Jacob wants to do nothing but kiss you all day, you'll understand." I cleaned up my original answer for her ears.

"Thank you." Edward said stiffly.

Anything to help the child's education.

"Now, Renesmee, listen to me carefully. When you need someone to blame something on, use Seth. It gets you out of tons of trouble."

Renesmee smiled and nodded.

Ms. Pix wasn't doing anything still, just standing there.

"How are you feeling?" She asked finally.

"Great for the fact I just woke up from a terrible nightmare to find out it was real." I smiled sarcastically.

"It was funny watching you wake up." HOLY SHIT THE DEMON TALKED WITH HER VOICE!

"Was it?" I muttered.

"Yes, you woke up screaming right when Grandpa was about to take blood!" She clapped.

What is she? She couldn't be more than two; I had seen half-vamps before. Smart kid this one was.

"I think that was probably the worst time for me to wake up." I thought of my history with needles.

"The poor lady was trying to help you!" Edward laughed at my memory.

"Yes, but she was all `I'm Jill! I'm going to play you a song!` and I was upset." I grumbled, trying not to smile.

"You were in the hospital with pneumonia, I don't blame you. But, she was trying to cheer you up."

"I know, and then I threw a fit for the people with the ultrasound."

"Why were they looking at your spleen?" He looked confused.

"Because they thought my pneumonia was caused by a huge spleen." I answered.

"Pneumonia has nothing to do with your spleen." Alice piped.

"But the doctors didn't know that. Either way, I threw a tantrum."

Renesmee had decided to throw her fork at the wall. No idea why, but it stuck there. It was kind of funny looking.

Seth came downstairs with Jacob and Leah. It took me until then to realize my head was throbbing. I reached to touch it and drew back quickly, damn it HURT!

Papa vamp came down only moments later.

"I think you may have a concussion, we'll have to run a scan."

Really?! WHY ME?!

So, without painkiller might I add, I got to go in this weird looking machine. Not to mention the fact I'm claustrophobic, but oh well. I looked into this little pain of glass when Carlisle was in the quiet room with earmuffs. It took me a while to decipher the backwards warning but finally I did and I got.

**WARNING**

_Do not look into beam while machine is in operation. _

_It can be hazardous to your health._

Fantastic, more head damage.

Finally it was over. Yes, I had a minor concussion. No, it wasn't a big deal, it was healing.

But, I was still the most confused person alive in the world today.

I needed Seth.

But I didn't want him.

I liked the way it felt when he touched me.

But I disliked how I felt that way.

I wanted a boyfriend.

But I wish Fate could have let me find one myself.

I fell asleep at Billy's that night, in one of the twin's rooms. However, Jacob did seem to enjoy following orders, especially medical orders.

The light switched on for the third time that night to make sure I hadn't died.

"I AM SHEA GABRIELLE TYGER. I HAD A CONCUSSION TODAY. I AM OTHERWISE ALIVE. **SHUT OFF THE LIGHTS**!" I told him, my eyes still closed.

"Double checking." Jacob sighed.

I really wish my life didn't involve so many blackouts.

*Ω*

**A/N **

**Everything, from pneumonia to concussion, has happened to be honest. And my mom did come in and turn on the lights and I did reply "my name. I had a concussion. I am alive. SHUT OFF THE LIGHTS!" I did tell my friend's younger buddy in our skool's buddy system that if he ever needed to blame someone to "Blame Gianluca" and whaddya know, when his teacher asked "Who put all these sparkles on the floor?" he answers "Gianluca did it!" and Gianluca turned to me and said "Did you teach him that?" and I smiled and said. "Quite possibly."**

**So, yes, I base a lot of this off real life.**


	14. You're Here Oh WOW

_**You're Here? Oh, WOW!**_

I spent the next couple of days getting used to my new eternity.

My Seth.

I had gotten more comfortable thinking of him that way. It was funny actually. I think I hit my head and it fixed my issues.

Jacob says I'm just a bitch realizing it's not going to get any better.

Yeah, that's probably true too.

Jennie spent her whole day teasing me yesterday, something about "aw you are brainwashed!" But, I guess I am. Quil and Embry were pretty pissed when they ran patrol with me last night because of all of my thoughts.

Embry told me to stop running because I technically didn't even belong to the pack, I belonged to a herd.

Quil told me to please stop kissing Seth and return to my old ways, he liked ranting better.

I laughed and told them to get over it.

I'm a new person…I think.

Well, I was until this morning when a familiar face galloped up to me in a lathered sweat.

***

"Jennie?!" I jumped as a somewhat short, brown horse came up to me when I exited Jake's house this morning.

Jacob came racing out. "What's wrong?!"

"Jennie, Jennie! Calm down!" I pleaded, if something was wrong I needed to know it. She reared again and shrunk down to human, draped in Aeropastale clothes I had never noticed in her closet.

"Shea! Aiden's on his way here!" She gasped for air. Then she calmed down…sort of.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. This couldn't be happening! I just got used to Seth and he was going to be ripped out of my life?!

"It's okay." Jacob told both of us.

"He'll be here in…five." Jennie estimated. "I tripped him up when I accidentally kicked mud into his face in Utah."

"Nice." I smiled despite myself.

"Seth is on his way here anyways, we'll just explain what happened." Jacob spoke calmly.

I nodded.

Just on cue, Seth pulled up. Jennie waved.

"Heya!" She smiled, "I hear you've been hitting on my cousin!"

Seth ruffled her hair as he past.

"Yeah, not cool." She rolled her eyes and tried to get it back to normal.

"What's the matter?" He gazed into my eyes.

That was something I would never get used to.

"Aiden is coming." I smiled weakly.

He nodded.

A chestnut galloped through the trees, you could see his coat was streaked with mud, especially his face.

He came upon us, fire in his eyes, reared up (my family adores a grand enterance) and shrunk down as Jennie had.

"Can your whole herd do that?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"No, Eric can't. Only our family shifts into clothes." I answered without breaking eye contact with Aiden.

Aiden was forced to look down; I was still superior to him even though I had given up my place as alpha.

When he looked back up he saw Seth's arm around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aiden growled.

"She's _mine_!" Seth shot back.

"This is quite flattering, really." I smiled sarcastically, "But I want to hear his reason for coming here first."

"Everyone wants you home." Aiden spoke simply.

"I can't comply with that wish." I frowned.

Another car drove up, Leah. Good, she'd help me more than the others could. I watched her out of the corner of my ye as she got out of the car.

"Why not?" Aiden didn't change his expression.

Leah looked up and froze.

Aiden turned behind him.

"That's why." I muttered.


	15. Well That was Unexpected

_**Well That Was Unexpected…**_

"Lee?" Aiden sounded surprised.

"Aiden?" Leah blinked.

"Oh HELL no!" The said in unison, but they were both smiling.

"I feel out of the loop." Jennie sighed.

"Go imprint on a rock." Aiden told her without looking away from Leah.

Jennie made a face. "I don't like rocks."

"So I'm going to say we have a lot to sort out here…" I sighed.

***

And unfortunately, we did. It only took all day. We settled it with our parents as well. I'm living with Billy and Jacob, oh the joy, and Aiden is buying his own place. Until then, he's living at the Clearwaters. So I'll get back to you guys on what's happening.

*Ω*

**A/N**

**Look for my next two stories, the sequel to this called "Hurricane" and the next story, a branch off of this where Embry finds his imprint "Pacific" I know I cut it short, but I ran out of ideas on how to finish this. SO I finished it the pathetic way! YIPEE!**

**Just keep an eye out! I promise the next one will be longer!**


End file.
